Sparks Fly
by Blade of Hellfire
Summary: After being dragged to a club, Death the Kid decides to try and go home.  But before he escapes the club, he has to escape the intoxicating angel on the dancefloor.  KIDxOC- three-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**This was something I felt like doing. I think Death the Kid is seriously hot, and I honestly love all the characters in Soul Eater, I just can't picture any of them with him. So enjoy my first song-fic!** **If you want me to continue this, there will be a lemon in the next chapter. I wasn't intending to make this a long-fic, but someone requested I try writing Soul Eater, so here it is. So if you guys want me to continue you this at all, let me know and review. Thanks and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or the song (by Basshunter) used in this fic**

Death the Kid was not one for parties, but after insistence from Liz, Patty, Tskubaki, Soul, Black Star, and even Maka, he decided to cut-loose slightly and go with them to a new dance spot that had recently opened up. According to Black Star, it had been opened by Blair was a curious venture sense some generous client gave her a bunch of money for being so hot. At first, Kid wasn't really that into the idea, but seeing their new friend Chrona and Ragnarok get dragged along, he felt like he had no choice. He grimaced at the lack of symmetry this facility had, but managed to kep it together through various drinks at the club. His friends had already gone dancing, leaving him to fend off various fangirls who were pathetically trying to hit on him.

He tensed when one girl slid her hand up his arm onto his shoulder. "So you're Shinigami-sama's son, you're as hot as you're rich." She slurred. Kid glared, resisting the urge to shove the woman off, finding her presence both annoying and disgusting. People like her truly only cared about his father and his title, he had no interest in people like that. When the woman's lip came to close to him, he sent her a sharp glare with his eyes narrowed. Causing the girl to flinch and back off. She scurried away and cried to a group of friends, who were also ogling him. Kid seriously contemplating ditching the joint, the thought was fueled by watching his friends dance. Maka and Soul were sensually dancing closely together, as were Tsubaki and Black Star, Chrona was dancing close to Maka and Soul with a random guy, and the Thompson sisters were charging guys by the minute to dance with them. They had all dressed up for the occasion as well, which Kid found even more annoying.

Maka wore a red midriff under a black fishnet top, a red mini skirt with black stocking, and red flats for dancing; Tsubaki wore a short, pink, string-halter Chinese mini-dress, her hair done up in an oriental style, black high-heels, and black fishnets to complete the look; Chrona wore a skintight purple mini dress with leggings, and wore purple hightops to complete the look; the Thompson sisters also dressed up sexy but not in the way kid was expecting. Liz went all black, and leather devil getup- leather min skirt, black fishnet stockings, garter-belt, and tight leather midriff top. To complete the look she had demon wings and tail, as well as a black Triton necklace. Patty had gone for the white-lace angel look, which was Liz's counterpart. White lace midriff top, flirty mini-skit, white fishnet stocking and garter-belt, and had wings and halo to complete the look. As for the guys, they hadn't done much different for their outfits other than that the shirts were slightly tighter, and were wearing black jeans. Kid was dressed in a white, formal dress shirt, and black jeans- he really stuck out in the crowd, but couldn't stand the idea of wearing anything less casual. Making up his mind, he got up from the bar and headed towards the exit, when something caught his eye.

Leaning against the wall, with two guys pathetically attempt to hit on her, was the most beautiful, and possibly most dangerous girl, Kid had ever seen. She was short, about two inches behind Maka, had long-brown hair down to her waist, pale skin, and green eyes with a copper ring. What she was wearing made Kid catch his breath. Unlike most girls in the club, who were exposing their body as much as possible, she actually had a sexy, multi-layered outfit. She wore a trench-coat, gothic, vampire, red and black vest, which was buttoned by three elegantly decorated pentagram stars, black leggings, black tennis shoes, and a lacy head band. But what turned Kid on the most was the lacy gothic choker around her neck, which hide even more of her beautiful skin.

"Let's go to the back, beautiful." One of the boy's grabbed her hand, but it was forcefully yanked away. The girl looked at the reaper in surprise.

"Leave, you're bothering the lady." His yellow eyes were enough to make the boys realize who he as, and they ran off without further warning. Realizing what he had done, he dropped her hand and straightened himself up. "Sorry…they seemed to have been bothering you." The girl simply gave him a blank stare. "My name is Death the Kid…what is yours?" He braced himself for the upcoming ass-kissing.

"Amaranth." Surprisingly she answered and looked at the boy with strange eyes. "You're eyes are beautiful, are they natural?"

"I'm a shinigami, of course they're natural." Kid sighed, thinking it was an empty comment.

"I see." She sighed, and turned her attention to the dance floor. "I never asked if you were a shinigami, you merely assumed."

Her jab surprised Kid. "Ah! I'm sorry, it's just-"

"Girls want in your pants for your looks and money right?" She guessed.

"Ah. Please forgive my rudeness." He felt like throwing himself down a well for messing up his chances with this gothic beauty. Suddenly, the club changed its beat, and the girl suddenly grabbed his hand.

"I'll forgive you if you dance with me, this is my favorite song." Without any further warning, she pulled him out into the dance floor, surprising the young shinigami once again.

_It's a quarter t-to three,  
>I think I'm going crazy,<br>Out of c-control now, out of c-control now_

The girl placed her hands on his waist, and started grinding her body to his, causing the boy to automatically follow her movements. Kid was so shocked, that he could do nothing but follow along.

_Chasing down the raving crowd,  
>I see someone acting out of c-control now,<br>Out of c-control now_

Feeling more confident, the shinigami placed his own hands on her waist and pulled her closer. He connected his forehead to hers, and hey followed the beat of the song with their bodies shaking in sync with each other.

_Baby, baby won't you help take it down_  
><em>Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight<em>

To say Kid was enthralled was an understatement; the lack of symmetry didn't even bother him at the moment. In fact, the only reason why he noticed symmetry was his own self-conciseness about his sanzu lines.

_Baby, baby c'mon help me get down  
>Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight<em>

Amaranth watched the reaper-boy carefully as she guided him along in the song. She had no intention of meeting anyone or having fun, but here she was doing it anyway. And boy was he hot!

_'Cause it's Satur-Saturday  
>Ain't nobody here to take eh, eh, eh<br>'Cause it's Satur, 'cause it's Satur-Saturday  
>Everybody wants to play eh, eh, eh<em>

_I like to move, it move it, dontcha like to lose it_  
><em>I like to do it, do it, I like to do it, do it<em>  
><em>I like to move it, move it, I'm about to lose it<em>  
><em>I like to do it, do it, people like to move it<em>

Both were so enthralled by the song, that neither noticed when their lips moved closer together.

_When your dancing up to me girl_  
><em>You make me go out of c-control now, out of c-control now<em>

Neither of them realized that their lips had been getting closer, and they were tasting each other's breath.

_C'mon show me what you've got,  
>Dancing 'till we all get out of c-control now, out of c-control now<em>

Their lips crashed, and it was instant tongue. Amaranth, without realizing it herself, started pulling the shinigami off the dance floor.

_Baby, baby won't you help take it down  
>Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight<br>Baby, baby c'mon help me get down  
>Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight<em>

'_Cause it's Satur-Saturday_  
><em>Ain't nobody hesitate eh, eh, eh<em>  
><em>'Cause it's Satur, 'cause it's Satur-Saturday<em>  
><em>Everybody wants to play eh, eh, eh<em>

_I like to move it, move it, dontcha like to lose it_  
><em>I like to do it, do it, I like to do it, do it<em>

The more steps they took, the smaller the world got.

_I like to move it, move it, I'm about to lose it  
>I like to do it, do it, people like to move it<em>

Before they knew it, they were against the wall, in a fierce make-out battle. Kid pressed himself against the mysterious girl, preventing her from escape.

_We're gonna take over,_  
><em>I feel the beat tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight<em>  
><em>C'mon get closer,<em>  
><em>Closer to me tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight<em>

There silent battle continued unperturbed.

_'Cause it's Satur-Saturday_  
><em>Ain't nobody here to take eh, eh, eh<em>  
><em>'Cause it's Satur, 'cause it's Satur-Saturday<em>  
><em>Everybody wants to play eh, eh, eh<em>

_I like to move, it move it, dontcha like to lose it_  
><em>I like to do it, do it, I like to do it, do it<em>  
><em>I like to move it, move it, I'm about to lose it<em>  
><em>I like to do it, do it, people like to move ït<em>

The song ended along with their kiss. They panted and looked at each other. Amaranth realized the Shingiami had locked her in a possessive embrace, and swiftly removed herself from him. She gave the shinigami one final peck on the cheek before promptly disappearing into the crowd.

Kid followed her image dumbly, and tried to wrap his around what just happened. You just found a hot girl, made out with her, which happened to be his first kiss, and she suddenly vanished. Yep, he had questions for his father all right.

**Review Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I decided to add a little explanation for the last chapter, and I think it makes it a little more special. Sorry about the teaser at the beginning, but it wouldn't be characteristic of Kid to randomly fuck a girl he didn't know- too well-mannered. Anyways, I promise in the next chapter, which will be the last, there will be a very hot and heavy lemon. I promise the lemon will be out before Christmas, thanks! Review Please!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater**

_No one would ever think Death the Kid was the type to fuck in a janitor closet, but at the moment, the reaper and his lover were so turned on they could screw in an out-house and wouldn't care. The reaper pressed Amaranth against the wall with his body, fervently kissing her mouth and down her neck. Amaranth's hands were everywhere, undoing his pesky white shirt, and belt; buttons flew to the ground. The room was dark, and they couldn't see much of anything, but neither missed the glowing eyes of each other. "Kid-san!"_

_"Lover's shouldn't use suffixes dear." He grinned and grinded hard into her, he ripped off those annoying leggings._

_She grabbed his face, and pulled him in for another searing kiss, and pressed against him, pushing him backwards. Surprisingly, he landed on something soft. Vaguely recognizing it as a futon, he went back to the girl, who was almost topless, on top of him. Her gothic peticoat was open, her top was off, leaving her in her black bra. Kid smirked when he realized that she was also wearing a miniskirt with no leggings or high-socks. Going for the prize, he ripped off the petticoat, and managed to get her bra as well. She gasped in surprise. "Bastard! Give me some warning!"_

_"Why love? Can't you take it?" He flipped them over, and ripped off her panties. He couldn't take it anymore and positioned himself at her entrance. "Ready Love?"_

_"Only if you are, princess." She gave a confident grin, which Kid had to wipe off. Without further warning, he-_

"KID!" Death the Kid fell off his bed in shock. He breathed heavily and looked around the room, realizing he was in his bedroom at the Gallows manor, he shakily stood up. Cursing his luck and timing of his obnoxious weapon. God that was hot! He turned irritably to the younger Thompson sister. "What do you want, Patti?"

"Uh...never-mind, me and Onee-chan will go ahead of by!" She quickly left, making the shinigami raise a brow; until he felt his pajama bottoms become tight. He looked down at himself, and realized why his weapon was so embarrassed. That was the fourth hard-on in a row.

After the night before, Death the Kid was feeling less than vibrant. As a Shinigami, he didn't get drunk and didn't get hangovers, but there was one major downfall he discovered last night in being a Shinigami- an overactive sex drive. Ever since that mystifying goddess left his eyes, he couldn't stop the hard-ons. After jacking off three times in one night, Kid was both frustrated and deprived, as well as having a bad case of insomnia. Today was going to be miserable; he had never considered skipping school as much as he did right now.

**At School**

"Oi Kid!" The shinigami turned to Black Star, strangely without Tsubaki. "Saw you at the club last night; got cozy with some chick, huh?"

"Where's Tsubaki?" Death the Kid asked trying to keep a migraine from coming on.

"In class! You're over four hours late, dude! I can't have my ultimate rival slacking off in class! Then you wouldn't be my ultimate rival!" Black Star explained.

"I'm four hours late?" Death the Kid asked.

"Yeah. Didn't you notice?" The assassin asked.

Realizing that he must've wandered around the city looking for the girl, the Shingiami banged his head. "No I did not." That did it! He had to see his dad. "Excuse me Black Star, I need to see Chichiue about something."

"Eh? Okay! Tell Shinigami-sama, I said hi!" Black Star waved as Kid walked off.

**Shinigami's Office**

Kid barged into his father's office, which wasn't something he liked doing; but with a migraine caused by the combined efforts of sleep deprivation and sexual frustration, courtesy was tossed aside. He was talking to Spirit about something, which he didn't care about.

"So anyways! This new teaching assistant is so beautiful! She's definitely my type when she gets older!" Spirit gavew his boss a thumbs up.

"Spirit-kun, you're wandering onto dangerous territory. Please don't continue." Lord Death sighed, but then noticed his son. "Ah! Kiddo-kun! Come in! We weren't discussing anything important!" Nodding, Kid walked in.

"Welp! I'm off to scout out my Maka, and the potentially hot intern! See yah!" He sped off.

"If he does anything, I'll have to smite him. The new intern, is the same age as the students." Shinigami sighed, and turned to his son. "So, what brings you here Kiddo? How come you were so late to school?"

"Chichiue, there's a matter I must discuss with you." Death the Kid, got straight to the point. "I took everyone's advice and went out with my friends to that new club, Blair-san had established. There, I met this girl…"

"Kiddo-kun! Was this girl as cute as your stripes?" His father teased happily.

Kid's expression remained serious. "Chichiue, I don't appreciate the comments, now I know you looked in on what happened. Please tell me why I acted in such a way, towards a girl I had never even met before. Even now…I can't get her out of my mind."

"I did indeed saw what happened last night, and I can't say I'm surprised. As much as you hate omimais, there was a specific reason I wanted to do an arrange marriage for you. It's safer."

"Safer?" Kid raised a brow.

Shinigami-sama made sure his son was listening at this point. "Due to your stubbornness with omimais, we never talked about this in depth, but now we'll have to talk about Shinigami mating habits. Have you studied up on those yourself?"

Death the Kid frowned, but nodded. "Once a shinigami feels an affiliation of desire for a particular soul- that is the first sign of its destined mate. Then, when the destined mate feels ready, a shinigami will mark them, permanently as theirs, then sex obviously comes next, and the last one is obviously marriage." His eyes widened and looked up at his father. "Chichiue…that girl…Amaranth, is…?"

"Yep! Congratulations, Kiddo-kun, you found your mate! However, there are quite a few things I must caution you about, my son. Kiddo-kun, you've been raised a shinigami, you hold your control and position better than any human, and I am proud to have such a mature, responsible person as my son. However, due to how you were raised, you don't really know how to react to certain things that other boys your age do." Kid raised an eyebrow, at his father's words. "As in: hormones! They'll hit you like a freight-train! As a shinigami you'll feel possessive, protective, and desire for her, all natural for a shinigami finding his mate! Before our mates are found, our sex drive is virtually non-existent, so instead we have another aesthetic to make up for it. Mine was skulls, yours is symmetry; but now that you've found your mate, your sex drive will be twice as active and strong as a normal human's."

Death the Kid was taking all this is in steadily, and ran a hand through his hair in slight agitation, realizing why the vest Amaranth had bearing last night didn't bug him. There were only buttons on one side, but he didn't even notice; he just noticed how beatiful her figure looked in the vest. He took a breath and spoke. "What does this mean, Chichiue?"

"That means you'll have to control yourself a lot more around people and her." His father stated, it was obvious. "For example, imagine another man talking to her, even if it's Soul-kun or Black Star-kun, you'll be in fits of jealousy and have urges to kill them, and whenever you see her in a position you find appealing- you'll have to resist the urge to claim her. Your sex drive will be through the roof, your emotions will be on the fritz, and in general, you'll be driven crazy until she accepts you as hers." Lord Death was being extremely blunt about this. A shinigami can only feel complete if his mate accepts him as he is. Do you understand Kiddo-kun?"

He could tell by son's expression that he was shocked. "I didn't realize the intensity of it Chichiue." Realization dawning on the boy. "So that means, I could turn violent towards anyone regarding Amaranth, including my weapons."

"If they badmouth her at all, yes. A shinigami's natural instinct is to protect their mate." The older shinigami replied. "This part of why I wanted an omimai, it would've been in a controlled environment."

"Chichiue, she's the first girl, other than my friends that looks at me as the Death the Kid, not Lord Death's son." Kid replied lowly, hating the idea of getting with any of those bitches. He clenched his fists and narrowed his eyes at his resolve. "Amaranth is the one I love, I won't have another."

"I'm not saying I disapprove of her, I'm just saying it won't be as easy. She's a beautiful girl, Kiddo. I'm glad you found her." Shinigami-sama replied. "Is there anything else, Kiddo-kun?"

"Yes, when the time comes, Amaranth is to live us, sharing a room with me. I won't have it any other way." Kid put his hands in his pockets.

"I'm not an idiot, I know I can't stop a sex-driven Shinigami. I speak from experience after all!" He raised a thumbs up in understanding. "As your mate, she's now one of my own children, of course she lives with us."

Kid smiled at his father in appreciation. "Thank you, Chichue. Now, I just have to find her." Both reapers heard the door to his office open, but neither paid any attention to it. Not even as the footsteps came down the hall.

"YOHOO! That reminds me!" Shinigami-sama cheered. "I just remembered something about our new intern! The one that Spirit-kun's going to be arrested over!"

"What would that be Chichiue?" Kid raised a brow.

"Excuse me, Shinigami-sama…here is the paper work you asked…for." A familiar girl looked straight at the young reaper in shock, and she dropped the papers she was holding shock. Kid stared at her with equal surprise, and restrained himself from jumping her. "You…Kid-san?"

"Amaranth…." He breathed. She was even more beautiful in proper lighting than in a dark club. She wore a blue and white gothic military style outfit, with blue and white stripped leggings. There were golden chains hanging from the buttons, and she wore a tiny blue sailor hat on her head to complete the look. Kid felt embarrassed, considering he was only in his normal black, three-piece-suit; he felt so plain next to her.

The moment was ruined by his father. "Now! Now! No office sex in front of me!"

"Chichiue!" Kid yelled indignantly at his father. But when he noticed that girl's body shift, he grabbed her wrist before she made a break for it. "Don't you have any sense of decently! There's a young lady present!"

"You're right! It doesn't matter where you'll do it, because at this rate, I'll have my life long dream completed!" Shinigami-sama cheered.

"And what would that be, Chichiue?" Kid twitched.

"To be a grandpa of course!" Death the Kid and Amaranth fell over.

"CHICHIUE!" Kid shouts about indecency could be heard throughout Shibusen.

**10min Later, on the Shibusen rooftop**

After finally getting out of his nosy father's office, Kid managed to lead them up to the roof top of the school. He sighed and realized his 'mate' hadn't said anything since their reunion; she kept her head down while they were walking, and had settled sitting down beside his standing form. Kid placed his hands in pockets, and decided to start the conversation. "So you're the new intern?"

"Ah. I am to assist Stein-san and Sid-san with combat training the students." She explained.

"You're the same age as me, aren't you?" Kid quirked a brow in surprise.

"I'm thirteen like you yes, but I'm not a weapon, meister, or witch; I'm one of those rare, advanced anomalies that everyone wants dead." She replied casually. "I'm an esper."

"An esper?" Kid whispered in surprise, truly rare. Esper's were very rare anomalies born from normal humans, that had extraordinary powers. Like witches, they normally had an animal or familiar aesethic of some kind, but their power was much broader and tended to be much stronger than witches. However, due to the amount of power they had, their bodies are born weak and made easy prey to other beings who wanted their abilities. "Chichiue found you, didn't he?"

"Arachne-san thought I was essential for her plans up until Medusa-san killed her, by then I was a target of Eibon and Gopher. Shinigami-sama and Spirit-san rescued me when I escaped; I don't have much control over my power, so after creating a crater the size of a mountain-base, Shinigami-sama and Spirit-san found me and told me that if I came with them, they'd teach me to control my power. In return I'd work here, as an 'intern', and I'd be provided safety and shelter in the expectations where my loyalty would be to Shibusen, as well as teaching the students various martial arts. I can't wield a weapon due to my power, and I'm not a meister. So…I was placed amongst the staff." The girl explained.

"…I see…" Kid was going to kill his father for this; his father obviously knew he'd be attracted to her. "Are you staying at the Gallows Manor?" Kid wondered why he hadn't seen her before. "I stayed a night here with a girl named Chrona, however, she and I were scheduled to move into the Gallows manor today. I was rescued yesterday, and I officially started my duty today."

"I see." That's right, that was why they went out celebrating last night; Chrona's defeat of Medusa. As a reward, Shinigami-sama had invited her and Ragnarok to stay with them; the Gallows manor had way too many rooms, and was too big for its own good. "Why were you at that club last night?"

"…I was told by Spirit-san that I needed to socialize more, and that a girl such as myself needed to practice on being selective. I'm not sure what he meant by that, but he also wanted me to keep an eye out for his daughter, Maka-san and her boyfriend, called Soul-san." She noted the irritated look on the Shinigami's face. "What's wrong?"

"Never listen to what Spirit-san says, and now that I think about it, avoid him if at all possible." Kid was getting more pissed off when he realized that Spirit had essentially promised to hit on Amaranth when she became old enough. He then thought of the events of last night and blushed. "Why did you leave me on the dancefloor last night? I…wanted to spend more time with you."

"…I didn't exactly expect to do anything like that! I had just planned to go to the dance club as I was ordered; the last thing I was expecting, was to-" Amaranth covered her face in embarrassment when she remembered last night. "Gah! Don't take this personally, but I can't believe I did that! I made out with a complete stranger, and I have to live with the humiliation of seeing him every day!"

"Do you regret what we did last night?" Kid asked, not facing her.

"No." Kid looked at her in surprise. "I wouldn't have kissed you if I didn't like you…it's just…I'm not used to letting my guard down like that, and my own actions shocked me last night. You probably won't believe me, but you're my first kiss."

"Then why did you leave?" The young reaper questioned.

"I didn't know what else to do. When I went to school, I was a complete loner and fought all the time; my family abandoned me for my powers, and everyone just tried to use me. I…I was scared. I didn't know what else to do, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." Amaranth ran hand through her head. "Of course I wasn't expecting to see you ever again…but…that's obviously not the case."

"Didn't you know who I was when I said I was a Shinigami?" Kid raised a brow.

"Pardon me for thinking that there were more than two reapers in the world." She sighed. "Besides…I don't associate people with each other for family-related reasons; people are who they are; families are something different."

"That's very astute of you." Kid smiled, relieved of his suspicions of her. "So…you know I'm Lord Death's son."

"Yeah…which means we'll be living together…that'll be awkward." She looked abashed. "Don't worry, I promise to pay rent…I don't wish to mooch-"

"You're not a mooch, don't ever say that!" Kid growled, surprising the esper. Before Amaranth knew what happened next, the Shinigami was crouched in front of her with the same intense focus as the night before. She felt hot and aroused just by looking at it. "Under no circumstances is my mate allowed to belittle herself."

"Mate? MATE?" She didn't scream, but she didn't feel calm about this obvious reasons either. "Look, we met at a club and made out, that doesn't mean- GAH!" She arched her back when Kid bit her neck roughly.

The young reaper removed himself from her neck and whispered in her ear. "For someone who's protesting this arrangement, you seem to be enjoying it."

"You use Shinigami powers to get girls?" Amaranth scoffed. "I'll allow you to bang me since you're so hot, but absolutely no strings are allowed."

"You think I'm attractive?" The esper could feel the smirk. "That's good, I find your appearance to be the definition of depravity. However…when we do this, there will be more than strings attached."

"What?" Amaranth stilled her movements, and Kid moved his face up to hers again.

He connected their foreheads and gave a soft smile. "I have much to explain, but I know you feel the same attraction and feeling towards me that I have for you. But please believe me when I say this: I love you and I want to be with you always."

"…Kid-san…" To say the esper was shocked was an understatement. Sure, she found the young reaper amazingly hot, was most relaxed around him despite all that happened last night, and was indeed very taken with him. But corny story books and life lessons taught her not trust first-impressions, so she wasn't sure of what to make of the young reaper's declaration. The passion was there last night, they definitely would've fucked if she had let it get that far. But Kid wanted more than one night, she could tell that he wanted her forever…so with a hefty swallow she gave him a determined look. "If you mean that then…give me everything tonight."

**Review Please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Here's the lemon I promised! As part of my updating spree before Christmas, I wish you a happy holidays! Please enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater, just the OC  
><strong>

Really, she should've been suspicious of the living arrangement to begin with, and what was even more suspicious was meeting Lord Death's son the night of the day of she was found. She concluded that Lord Death knew she was connected to his son somehow and followed his hunch. Dangerous war or not, the situation just kept getting hotter. She pulled away from him to catch her breath. "Destined mate, huh? I could get used to this."

"I already am." The young reaper dove in for another searing kiss. Kid submerged his body onto hers completely, a leg was sandwiched between two leaner ones, and the reaper had the esper's arms above her head. Kid didn't waste any time after their mouths apart, he dove for his lover's neck, viciously biting her sensitive part he found by instinct; earning a gasp and tighter hold from the girl. Amaranth nibbled her way down the reaper's neck, tearing off his suit jacket, tearing into his white dress shirt. The reaper was so caught up in the moment,that he didn't notice he ripped off his lover's petticoat, and was current unlacing her corset. It was only a sharp gasp from Amaranth, that the both of them paused their actions, and realized the situation they were in.

"Kid…" Amaranth noted with a slight blush that his shirt was ripped open, she was topless, his pants were undone, and had a rough grip on her breast. "Somehow, this beats the previous make out session." She moved to get up, but found her wrists pinned above her once again, forcing her to stare into the deadly eyes of her lover. Being a warrior she was used to being calm, but she wasn't used to this kind of position. "Kid-san!"

"Where do you think you're going, love?" He gave a dangerous smirk.

Amaranth gave her own smirk. "To sleep with Chrona, it'd be pretty bad if I'm caught in here. Won't Shinigami-sama punish me if that's the case?"

"My, my, are you asking me to challenge the authority of my father for you?" Kid lowered himself to her face. "Father has already expressed approval for our arrangements, I'm beginning to think he knew you were mine and was kind enough to bring you to me."

"In that case, it'll be your job to keep me here, won't it? I'm not used to staying one place." She challenged.

"Glad to." He kissed her, and she grabbed his head and pressed the boy closer to her. But when she ran her fingers through his hair, he pulled back abruptly.

"What's wrong?" Amaranth asked confused.

"My stripes…they're hideous." He hated himself at the moment.

"Why are they hideous?" She raised a brow.

"They're asymmetrical! I'm trash!" He was about to go on an emotional speel, when…

"Really? To me, the three stripes are one of the hottest things about you." He gave her a look that clearly said: are you serious? "Yeah totally, but that's not the only thing…your eyes, swimmer's body, and pale skin are hot. In fact, I've never seen a finer looking gentleman." She smirked at the stupefied look on his face, and gave a small smile. "Get it? You're hot. Get used to it."

"Amaranth, I…" Kid loosened his grip on her wrists and used them to clutch the girl to his body. He buried his face in her shoulder, taking in her scent, his Shinigami instincts screamed in ecstasy. "Thank you...for accepting this; the situation, my imperfections, and as I am as Death the Kid, not Lord Death's son."

"I never said I fully accepted the situation yet." At this Kid sat them both up, sitting her in his lap. He propped one knee up for her back support. He looked at her in the eye, and she looked right back. "I don't accept the situation yet because I don't know you yet, but…I'll get to know you, and you'll get to know me. Who knows? Maybe there's a flaw you'll find impossible to deal with."

"That won't happen." He frowned.

"You never know. But…" She gave a mirthful smile. "Somehow, I think you'll find my flaws as perfect as I find yours. I'm not the type to believe in love at first sight, but that doesn't mean I don't believe in love at all."

"Amaranth…be truthful, are you really okay with this? Doing this with me when you don't know me, as you said?" Kid looked down, feeling guilty.

"As I said before, I want you, that ain't a lie. But…I'm feeling the heated, one-night-stand horniess that you get on lust-based attractions. It's what I feel right now because it can't be anything else logically, we can't love each other Kid-san…we're too young." She looked sadly.

"I knew from the beginning you were mine, my father was smart and respectful enough to know you were mine, and here we are. I love you, I promise I love you. I know you've been hurt, you're scared and insecure, let me prove to you I won't ever let you feel that way ever again." Kid gently laid her down, and she looked up at him wide eyes. "I know you don't realize it now Amaranth, I won't expect you to, but you will fall in love me; you already are in love me. Have you ever felt this much passion in an attraction before. Have you ever felt attracted to another?"

"No." She answered easily, remembering her interactions with boys. "Male or female I've never had a crush, it wasn't interesting to me and I never trusted anyone at that level. Not to mention…I've never been attracted to anyone in general."

"Same here." She looked at him in surprise. "Girls were only after me for my looks and status, they could've cared less about who I was. I found all those girls to be indifferent, friends, or hideous people that needed to stay away. You don't know this about me, but I'm assuming you heard from Liz and Patti about my obsession with symmetry." She nodded. "When I saw you, the only thing I could think of with symmetry was how hideous my stripes were and how to paint the floor with the blood of the pigs who were hitting on you. Ever since that night, I haven't thought about symmetry since. You even made me feel proud of my stripes, my eyes, my abilities, you made me feel happy about everything. That's how I know I love you, and that's how I know you'll love me too."

"You forgot symmetry?" She whispered.

"With you, I don't need symmetry. You're the perfection I strive for, and I promise I'll honor and cherish it for the rest of my life." He laced his fingers with hers. "Amaranth…may I take you tonight?"

She gave a clever smirk. "What? I told you to give me everything tonight; is the little reaper becoming scared?" She was kissed harshly in the mouth, he actually bit her tongue! She bit back, and bonked his teeth with hers. She noted the hardon she felt against her thigh and smirked. "Horny little bastard aren't yah?" She smirked as she was roughly pushed to the bed again, with her arms pinned up again.

Kid bit down harshly int her breast, earning a yelp from her. "Rest assured my dear, nothing about me is little."

She grinned. "Really…show me." She threw her head back and bit her lip to prevent herself from screaming when she felt Kid attack her other breast. "Show me what you're made of!" She growled, her eyes turning a slight red.

Kid smirked, showing a slight growth in his canines, fangs had grown. "Believe me dear…I intend to!" He continued ravaging her chest, causing Amaranth to bite her lip to prevent moans coming out. What she couldn't stop was her body arching up involuntarily from the reaper's touch. Noticing the game she was playing, Kid gave a dangerous smirk and moved up to her face. "So you intend to play a game love? Fine, let's play!" He crashed his lips to hers, and his hands went to work, molesting various and obvious parts of her body. Her mouth opened wider, when his fingers found her center, which was delightfully wet. He moved to whisper in her ear. "What's wrong love? Giving up already?"

Kid suddenly found himself flipped to the bottom with his beautiful esper above him. Kid never noticed how beautiful her face truly was until this moment. She gave him a smirk of her own. "You may be on to something about being destined mates. I know your weaknesses like you know mine." She leaned down and bit his ear, causing her lover to arch. She trailed her tongue from behind his ear down to the base of his neck, thus her festive biting began. She looked proudly at the hickies left on the Death God, and moved onto his chest. The shinigami groaned, if there was one thing he just learned was that Amaranth was a biter. She loved it, was enthralled with it. His thoughts were cut off abruptly, when he felt his underwear come off him. Where had his pants gone? He looked down at her surprised.

"Ready dear?" She gave a serene smile. Without waiting for an answer, her mouth engulfed the hard length and began the natural movements. Kid clutched the bedsheets harshly as she skillfully licked the penis with her tongue in her mouth. His eyes were clenched shut, and was biting his lip harshly. Damn! He couldn't lose! Couldn't- "GAH!" He gasped.

"Heh." Amaranth smirked and did something unexpected, catching Kid off guard. She dropped his length out of her mouth, and cupped it with her developing breasts. She started rubbing it with them, and even going up and down.

"Ama-" Kid was cut off again when he taken into her mouth. "GOD! AMARANTH!"

"Hmmm….?" She smirked and hummed as she did it. Her lover's body started convulsing. She paused in her actions and looked up at him. "You want to do something?"

"You…" Kid grounded out, feeling himself become more aggressive at the triumphant look on his mate. "Finish me off!"

"Beg." She tapped the tip of the length for emphasis.

"W-What?" Kid gasped when she did it again.

"You heard me, beg!" She tapped it again, again, and again, until…

"Let me cum!" Kid demanded.

"That's more like it. Be sure to moan and beg for more on the way down." She started sucking and rubbing again, causing her love to moan and shake. After a few more harsh sucks, Kid exploded.

"AMARANTH!" He came, into her mouth. Instead of drinking it, she came up to his face and kissed him; forcing him to taste himself.

"Told you, you taste good." She smirked in victory. "Looks like I win."

"Heh heh…you win, my love?" Kid repeated in a low voice. And in a sudden aggressive movement, Amaranth found herself pinned to the bed, her hands suddenly bound to the headboard by handcuffs. Smirking at his love's confusion he answered her unspoken question. "I was saving those for when we were more experienced, but it seems as though I'll need them tonight. You'll regret underestimating me, love."

"Oh really?" She gave a scoff. "I made you moan so loud, you woke up heaven and hell. Let's see what you got, reaper."

"You asked for it love." Kid smirked and dove right down to her jugular, piercing her vein with his newly grown fangs. She also noticed he had just gotten stronger. She arched her back, giving him more access to her body. "Now that's what I like to see, a pet begging for its master." Kid whispered in her ear.

"Really? All I see is a pet begging for more." Kid went to her breast and sucked harshly on it, while mercellisy pleasuring the other. Amaranth bit her lip to keep her moans in just as she had before, but his movements were more stronger, precise, and her body was strangely more sensitive to his touch. "Damn you! You injected me with pheromones didn't you?"

The reaper paused in his actions, the smirk well adorned. "Correct. When I bit you, it means that you are officially mine, that mark labels you as my bride, as such…your body is not only reactant to mine, but is now only aroused by mine. You of course, have the same power over me…I just chose to wait my turn before I told you."

"Bastard." She grumbled, but gasped when her nipple was tweaked. "You'll pay for this tomorrow!"

"Maybe…but I'll take what I can get for now." He went back to pleasuring Amaranth's chest, licking his way down her body, but noticed she became increasingly tense when he reached her thighs. "Interesting weak point, love." He trailed a finger across her inner thigh, confirming his suspicions as she tensed up. He bit hard onto the spot causing the esper to shake with pleasure. "That's one point for me, let's continue, shall we?"

"You! Gah! Bastard!" She threw her head back, and vaguely realized her leggings and underwear had been torn off, but her skirt had stayed on. Amaranth guessed it was a guy thing. Kid stuck a finger inside her, causing the girl to arch her back at the intrusion. Noting that she tensed up badly, the reaper went into make up for the action. Kid started licking the girl's clit, causing Amaranth to gasp louder. "Bastard! Not fair! Gah!" Her moans couldn't be held in any longer, and due to all the wonderful feelings she didn't care. Seeing as she was comfortable, Kid slid another finger in, and started a scissoring motion. Keeping the licking up, he added a third finger, earning a gasp of pain.

"Are you all right?" Kid paused, now concerned.

"I'm fine, just give me a sec." She replied tersely. After minute, she nodded. "Okay, go!"

"As you wish." He started pumping his fingers, and after a few seconds of probing, found what he was looking for.

"KID!" The reaper struck gold. "KID! AGAIN! DO IT AGAIN!"

"My, my…have you given up already…?" Kid lightly stroked the spot, smiling as the girl's body was reduced to tremors. "You know…I'd be happy to comply if you begged."

"S-Screw you!" She managed to snap, but gasped when he poked her spot.

"Fine then, I find this erotic enough to get off to anyways." He continued a few light stroking sessions, until finally, Amaranth couldn't take it anymore.

"Fine! Please Kid-san! More!" That was all the reaper needed.

"Gladly." He hissed and bit down on her clit.

"KID!" The esper organsimed harshly, white liquid poured into the shinigami's mouth, who drank some of it for himself, but kept some of it in his mouth. Moving up to her mouth, he kissed the girl, repeating the intimate action. Amaranth huffed. "You're probably the only person I don't find completely disgusting in regards to that."

"I'm happy." Kid smiled lovingly and undid the handcuffs. The two of them shard an intimate kiss before breaking apart. The reaper looked in the warrior's eyes and asked in the most loving way he could. "Amaranth…have you ever done this before?"

"No…I've watched a lot of hentai, but I've never actually done this." She replied. "I'm a take-charge kind of person, it's just how I am. What about you?"

"No…I've never done anything like this. Last night, you were my first kiss; tonight you're my first and last love." He replied. "As for how I know about this…father talked extensively about this, and my instincts…kind of took over. Listen, once I ejaculate inside you, you are mine. No one-night-stands, no casual dating, you're mine. End of story. I know how you feel about love at first sight, but…I'll ask you here and now to marry me and allow us to consummate this relationship."

"You talk fancy even at moments like this." She gave a half smile. "Honestly…I feel like if I say no, I'll regret it for the rest of my life. So…enough mushy crap, let's get on with it!"

"What about being too young and too soon?" Kid smiled teasingly.

"Truthfully, that resolution dissolved when since this started, let's go." She replied.

"Once we do this, there's no going back. You won't age, you won't die unless I die, you'll remain by my side forever…do you truly want that?" He asked. "This is your last chance to back out if not."

"Even when we're as horny as rabbits, you're considerate." Amaranth sighed and looked into his eyes. "I've never felt more sure about anything in my entire life; I'm positive that I do love you, I want you, and I want to stay with you. Or have you changed your mind?"

Kid glared and positioned himself at her enterace. "That idea will never cross your head again!"

"Then take me!" That was all the reaper needed before plunging in. Kid and Amaranth stilled, not used to the tightness and heat they were feeling. Kid felt like he was in euphoria, but he could tell that Amaranth was in pain by the expression on her face. She looked up to see her love's face. "I'm fine, just give me a sec."

"Of course." Kid steadied himself, and whispered down to her ear. "I have the advantage now you know. I'm going to win this round." He smirked in satisfaction when his lover's body relaxed and her face became determined. Engaging her competitive side was good strategy.

"Hell no! I'm taking you down!" She grunted and shifted up and slammed herself back down. Kid's hips buckled in surprise, being caught off guard by what she could do in her position.

"So, let's finish this contest, love!" Kid started mercilessly pounding her, with Amaranth going just as hard against his manhood. "You're good at this love! Had practice?"

"Yeah! A dildo I borrowed for the hentai! Taught me all sorts of tricks!" She bit Kid's ear and played with his nipples with her hands.

"You!" Kid growled and slammed harder, his shinigami instincts to claim and dominate her, took over; and Amaranth's warrior instincts had taken over; fighting the domineering force.

The esper and shinigami battled each fiercely in the humping match, with Kid demonically pounding into her at inhuman speed due to his shinigami body, while his esper fiancé met each thrusts perfectly with her expertly trained body. This was their primal and most beautiful form, both were relishing it like sunlight.

"Amaranth! I'm going to cum inside you!" He growled, thrusting even harder.

"Do it! I'm cumming as well!" She met his rhythm in each rock. And when her spot was struck at a certain angel, her damn broke. "KID!"

"AMARANTH!" Both warrior and shinigami came at the same time, their pants and heaving bodies gave light to what they did. He lowered himself to Amaranth's body, and rolled over on her side, clutching her like a doll. Telekinetically, he grabbed the blankets and covered them. He stayed in her, even after going limp; being inside her felt too amazing her words.

"So we actually did it, huh?" She breathed.

"Ah. It was better than my fantasies." Kid huffed, burying his face in the back of her neck. "We're doing that every day."

"Agreed. Today was a tie, but I intend to take you down next time." She smiled, and placed her hands around the ones circling her waist. "So…how does it feel to have an esper to be your mate?"

"Don't make it sound like it's a bad thing!" He growled. "You're my first and last love to, which means if you leave, I'll go with you! My Shinigami responsibilities be damned! You're mine, Amaranth!" He turned her over to face him. They stared into each other's eyes, Amaranth's surprised, while Kid was fierce. "I mean it…you're my life now, Amaranth. Please don't take it from me." He pulled her in for a soft, intimate kiss, which eventually lead to her laying her head on his chest.

"Kid…you are good at making corny things sound poetic." She gave a humourous smile. "I'll be sought after by Eibon, Gopher, and whatever skeletons are hiding in Shinigami-sama's or Shibusen's closet. You'll fight enemies you normally wouldn't have to because of me, you'll be taunted for bedding a weak esper, and…you just tied yourself to someone at thirteen. I know we mature faster than humans, but I wasn't expecting this until at least sixteen."

"Anyone who dares threaten you, god or devil a like, I'll vanquish them. You are my life and love, Amaranth. I won't leave your side for anything, please…promise you won't leave mine." He stared into her eyes.

"It's a promise then." He pulled her down for another kiss, and round two had begun. Going from a cell in Gopher's hideout to Death the Kid's fiancé; an interesting pass two days. She assumed by now that Gopher knew she was Kid's mate too, otherwise he wouldn't have been so careful not to damage her too heavily. But when he tried to rape her, something screamed and she blew the place away by sheer panic and instinct. She had no idea what this new life had in store for her, her head was spinning from having sex and falling in love, all she knew was…she could face it with Kid.

**Review Please**


End file.
